Agent Craftian
-Pixelarican|killed_by = Task Force: PIXEL operatives and US Navy SEALs|species = Human|gender = |race = Caucasian-African|eye_color = Blue|hair = Brown|weapon(s) = Particle Buster, Night Hunter, Exterminator, Hailstorm Rifle Combat Knife|equipment = Various explosives, REPOCARM-MK III|image1 = Full Body= |-| File = |caption1 = Agent Craftian's file picture.}} (Particle Buster) 100 (Exterminator) 40 (Hailstorm Rifle) 8 (Night Hunter)|health = 500 |speed = Very fast|appears_in = First Strike}} Warren Sauer-Hurd '''also known by his pseudonym, '''Agent '''Maxwell Craftian '''was a minor antagonist featured in Operation: Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. He was an independent mercenary hired by Centurion Armament and later officially made an employee of the company. He was killed in the raid on the company's Arctic Base. History Early Life Being born to a mixed-race household, Sauer grew up with a generally average life, with no desired future. Eventually, at the age of 16, he and his family traveled to a small Mediterranean country for a family vacation. After a week his time at the country, a civil uprising had sparked armed conflict against the government and the revolutionaries. Sauer and his family were trapped in their hotel as gunfire and explosions roared down the streets around them. Throughout the fighting, Warren watched from the boarded-up hotel window the fighting, as armed citizens fight to the last stand against military forces. During which he believed that he too would fight for a purpose in life, starting from enlisting in the Swiss army. Fighting for a Purpose After the failed revolution, Warren was conscripted into the Swiss Armed Forces at the age of 18, in which he found this as an opportunity to purse his purpose to fight for something. Starting from serving for his country, Warren's ambitions helped him excelled in boot camp, and was recognized for recruit with a strong mindset. He was enlisted to serve for long service, where he realized that the army virtually sees no fighting, and in fact contradicts his vision. After the long service, Warren left Switzerland to travel the world. He eventually found out that countries such as Eastern Europe, Africa, the Middle East, and South-East Asia are ripe in conflict that could quench his ambition to fight for a purpose. Warren started out as a foreign mercenary under the name 'Ruan Brown', in North Africa and Central Africa, working for governments, freedom fighters, terrorists, and resistance groups. Country to country, he gained a reputation for his combat effectiveness and aggression thanks to his ambitions and his Swiss training, and with that came the bounty for his service which filled Warren's offshore accounts. Throughout his career, he has further hardened his combat prowess through survival, close quarters combat and marksmanship. During the Casamance Conflict in Senegal during the late 1980's, he was hired by a rival political militia to assassinate a French colonel assisting Senegalese troops in the region. Using a WW2-era SKS, he waited for almost 3 days for the target to pass by to the camp, where he managed to land a headshot while the colonel's jeep passed by. He was later ambushed by government forces while escaping out of the rain forest, however he used the cover of darkness to ambush soldiers, leaving a big gash on their neck from his machete. After his successful hit, his reputation soared, and was heard from back in Europe. Eventually his marksman and stealth skills in the 1990s got him contracts by European clients. He was hired by various former-Yugoslav nations to assassinate targets given to him, working against nations to back stab them in order to view the multiple perspectives of the ethnic conflict, and the spoils of war. After the war, he moved to New Jersey, Pixelarica. At the dawn of the 21st century, the Iraq War prompted him to join Blackwater as a mercenary in order to continue his desired path. Despite the media's and the people's criticism on the company's ethics in the war, Warren's desires did not prevent him from stopping his path. However, his adventures ended when the company's services were revoked. Integration into Centurion Armament Years later, he was called back to Blackwater to serve in the Middle Eastern conflict in order to protect private interests during the conflict. One of these companies was Centurion Armament; which had some presence in the country. On October, news spread that the company had allegedly gave weapons to terrorists, in which Warren soon dismissed as propaganda. Blackwater cuts their services from the Middle East and Centurion Armament in response for Centurion's actions, however Warren still remains loyal to the Centurion. Seeing how he's the only man remaining loyal to his employer, they payed him double as Blackwater dismisses him for insubordination. After the conflict, he was transferred to the Pixelarican subsidiary. Warren was given a promotion to be a prototype soldier for the company's Reactor-Powered Combat Armor (REPOCARM) testing, and to also lead the newly formed; Manticore Unit. He was given training, augmentation, and now wields the Particle Buster as his new melee weapon, as well as an Exterminator for a ranged weapon. War Against Centurion Armament Throughout the war, Warren and a few of the Manticore Unit were sent to Centurion Armament's Arctic Base in order to test the REPOCARM in cold conditions. However, the failed mission at Hamburg caused the base to be at high alert for an attack, and the unit to remain inside the base. Eventually, an alleged Coded attacked the base and disabled their main power supplies, as dozens of security personnel try to combat the joint task force of Task Force: PIXEL and Navy SEAL operatives. Warren and 5 other Manticore Knights acted as a last ditch attempt to thwart the attack, 2 of the Manticore Knights were sent to aid in the defense but were killed off my the assaulting force. Warren and the remaining knights managed to catch the operatives off-guard in the loading bay after they secured the Praetorian Virus, killing half of the Navy SEAL team. However, the task force proved to be resilient, and Warren met a fate the previous wars couldn't touch him with; death under the hands of the enemies, and the failure to complete his client's orders. Trivia * He is one of the few bosses to have an instant-kill attack. * According to employee records found in the Centurion Armament raid, he's borderline mentally unstable due to his actions serving as a freelancing mercenary, and therefore is usually monitored closely and treated with psychotropics. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign Category:Bosses